Test and measurement systems for use in testing and calibration of electronic imaging and traditional photographic equipment often include some form of illumination system having a set of characteristics suitable for the type of tests and calibrations to be performed. Other accessories such as electromagnetic shutters, color-conversion filters, neutral-density filters and the like are typically included in such test fixtures to tailor the response of the illumination source to suit the requirements of a particular test.
Recent developments have made possible the replacement of the traditional types of light sources, along with their requisite accessories, with a solid-state light source having independently programmable output spectra and power level. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/108,975, by Richard M. Vogel, et al., entitled “ILLUMINATOR AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME” (incorporated herein by reference), describes such a solid-state illuminator. All of the features, benefits, advantages and claims of this co-pending application are incorporated herein by reference.
Therefore, a need persists for a system and method for calibrating an imaging device that exhibits independent control over both the output spectral characteristics and power level.